Sugar High Miki, with special guest
by Midi Nite
Summary: What happens when Miki is sugar high, and the YYH crew pops in. Hiei is on a loooong sugar high. Flame it. I already did that too.
1. Miki gets sugar high

Disclaimer: Where are the Marmalade Boy stocks!!! I wanna own something!!!  
  
Miki: (already sugar high, playing tennis) Omigod, didyoujsutseethatserve!!! Hehehehehehehehehhe!!  
  
Ginta: I'll ignore that.  
  
Miki: Sorry Ginta. Iamjsutsugarhigh!! (bounces around on the court)  
  
Ginta: I think we're done for today, Miki.  
  
* all of a sudden (still sugar high) Yusuke, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama drop out of the sky* (A/N: This was taking from someone else's fic, if you are reading this, thank you and sorry I didn't ask!)  
  
Hiei: Let's try it again guys!!! YYAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Ginta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (runs away anime style, from looking at Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara: What's that guy's problem???  
  
Hiei: Youruglyface!!! Hnnnnnnnnnnn.. (bouncing)  
  
Kurama: I feel, tired. My sugar rush. has. (falls to the ground and begins to snore)  
  
Miki: You people are WEIRD!!! Who are you?!?!?  
  
Hiei: I'mHieitheuglyguyisKwuabaraYusukeistheonewiththeblackhair (pauses for breath) BotonistheonewiththebluehairKoenmaistheonewiththepacifierandtheonewhofellasl eepisKoenma. (smiles and continues to bounce)  
  
Miki: Ok.. Are you always this weird?  
  
(all of a sudden Koenma becomes teen)  
  
Koenma: Sorry. I thought that would be more appropriate!! Anyway, no. I think they are just sugar high, but man! I am tired! (falls over and sleeps)  
  
Boton: I feel tired too! (starts to catch Z's)  
  
Hiei: WellthatstoobadforyouBotonIgotanIVthatisgivingmenonstopsugar!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Let's go home before this girl gets the. HEY!!! (looks down, Miki is holding on to his legs)  
  
Miki: I wanna go with you!!  
  
What do you think?? This is only my second fic, and R&R please!!! I think there should be more chapters!! 


	2. The end

Disclaimer: I wrote this fic forever ago, so I forget what I was going to do with it. I think random people are just going to pop up and then.. I own the first Marmalade Boy manga!! But that's it... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Miki: HieiIwantsomeofthatsugar!  
  
Hiei: Itsallmineyoucan'thaveanyhahahahaha!  
  
Miki: Fine, I'llgofindmyown!!  
  
*she goes to a store across the street and gets a whole ten pounds of sugar, and lots of candy*  
  
Hiei: Hn!?!?  
  
Miki: HahaHiei, thatwillshowyou!  
  
*Miki downs all of the sugar*  
  
Hiei: *Starts to sing the death song*  
  
Miki: Yusuke, you want some? Wow, I'm talking normal! Must be the sugar...  
  
Yusuke: No, grandma, stop punching me!  
  
Hiei: Don'tworry, he'sjsutasleep!  
  
Miki: Ok...  
  
*all of a sudden, there is a bright light, and in comes...*  
  
Ogre: Koenma, sir! We have been looking all over for you! Koenma, sir?  
  
Koenma: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..  
  
Ogre: I guess it is time for his nap. See you later! *takes Koenma and disappears*  
  
Miki and Hiei: ?.?  
  
*another bright light appears, and in comes..*  
  
Pu and Kirby: (A/N: this might not make sense to some people, but if you read my other fic, Matchps, Possums! then it will make sense) Hiya!  
  
Hiei: Hn, they learned to speak English.  
  
Miki: They're so cute! *huggles Pu*  
  
Pu: PUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Pu! Pu pu pu!!!  
  
*Kirby sucks up Miki so Pu is free*  
  
*running steps heard from down the street*  
  
*Ash throws a pokeball*  
  
Ash: 1.. 2... 3... 4.. Yay! I caught a... a.. um...  
  
Hiei: *now he's back to normal* You caught two little dumb things. So what?  
  
Ash: Oh, well maybe they're strong.  
  
Hiei: Hn! You want strong? I'll teach you strong! *rips out katana*  
  
Ash: Oh, shit! *runs away*  
  
Hiei: No one appreciates true power anymore.  
  
Miki: I'm just gonna go home now, he he he.... *goes away*  
  
Hiei: So you're just gonna leave me with all of these bodies that I have to take back?!?! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, MISSY!!  
  
Miki: o.O Run, run, run, run...  
  
Hiei: Run, run, run as fast as you can, cause I.. Gotcha! *picks Miki up*  
  
Miki: Put me down! I don't want your rabies!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Miki: And why do you keep saying hn?  
  
Hiei: Uh...  
  
Miki: T.T  
  
*everyone else that was asleep wakes up*  
  
Kurama: Hey, where'd all the sugar go?  
  
Miki: Huh?  
  
Kurama: Hi. I'm Shuuichi. But you can call me Kurama.  
  
Hiei: Oy.  
  
Miki: HA! He could have said hn, but he didn't! It's a sign of the apocalypse!  
  
*Kurama sees zipper in Miki's back*  
  
Kurama: Wait a minute, you're not Miki! You're... *unzips zipper* MoA?  
  
MoA: Uh huh! And I love Hiei!!  
  
Hiei: Hn!  
  
Kurama: Ha ha ha ha..  
  
*all of a sudden, I flame the paper because I think that this fic sucks, and I don't like it, so none of this exists anymore!*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
R&R&F (read, review, and flame) This is beyond repair, so just ignore it! 


End file.
